


Sneaky

by Dansquared91



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: BDSM, Bad Writing, Broh, M/M, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dansquared91/pseuds/Dansquared91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little Broh smut. This was actually my first story ever so it sucks but oh well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaky

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I ever wrote ever. So it sucks. Bad. I promise I'm better now. But here it is anyways. Enjoy.

Bolin lay in bed, eyes closed relaxing to the rocking of the ship. He had only been aboard for a week but he had finally gotten use to the tossing of the ship. He was glad he didn't have to deal with the sea sickness anymore. It put a little damper on his alone time with Iroh. Bolin Had snuck onto the ship when no one was watching. He didn't want to be without Iroh for 6 whole months. When Iroh had discovered him He was furious at first. Being on a normal ship was dangerous let alone a military vessel. But when Bolin had explained himself, crying the whole time, why he had to come, Iroh realized he would have missed Bolin too, and therefore didn't send him back.

Iroh had been working all day. He was tired and looking forward to seeing his sweet Bolin when he was done for the day. As he walked back to his room, which he was now sharing with Bolin as they weren't exactly planning on having an extra member on the ship, he thought about how amazing their time together had been. The lat night candle lit dinners, waking up with him in his arms, the sex… Iroh felt his face get hot at the thought of it. He took a few deep breaths and turned his thoughts to all the paperwork he had to do when he got back.

When Iroh walked in to the room, it looked like Bolin was asleep. Iroh smiled at the peaceful look on his face and set his papers down on his desk. As he sat down Bolin opened an eye. "Hey there handsome," he said with a slightly seductive tone in his voice. Iroh jumped a little. "Oh Bo! I thought you were asleep." He chuckled a bit. Bolin smiled. "Nope. Just relaxing in this awesome bed we have here." He grinned and stretched, putting his arms behind his head. "You should join me 'Ro. There's plenty of room for both of us." Iroh sighed, "I wish I could but I have so much work to do. Maybe later."

Bolin frowned. He'd though of nothing except spending some alone time with Iroh and he was going to get it one way or another. He rolled out of bed and walked over to Iroh who was sitting at his desk pulling some papers out of the pile he had dropped there trying to organize them. Bolin draped his arms around Iroh holding him from behind. "But I missed you soooooooooooo much," he said in a cutesy, whiny voice. Iroh sighed and laughed a little, "I'm never going to get this done am I." Bolin giggled, "I'm sorry." Iroh leaned back and looked up at Bolin. He was so perfect. "Well it's not like I wanted to do it anyways." Bolin had a triumphant look on his face. "Good," Bolin slid in to Irohs lap, "Because I've been wanting to do this all day," and he kissed him with all the love and passion he could muster. Iroh smiled under the kiss and wrapped his arms around Bolin's waist. When they finally parted Bolin stood up and jumped on to the bed. Iroh smiled at him and stood up and just looked at Bolin. Again he though about how perfect he was.

"Are you going to join me or not?" Bolin had a slightly pouty look on his face. Iroh smiled and climbed on top of Bolin, laying his head on the earthbenders muscular chest. He just lay there, listening to his steady heartbeat. Bolin smiled and ran his hands though Iroh's dark hair. Iroh grinned and nuzzled Bolin's chest, running his hands up his muscular body. Bolin giggled, "Hey that tickles!" he said squirming a bit. But Iroh wanted to feel him more. His skin was so soft and perfect. He rubbed his hands all over his chest and stomach, running his fingers though the little trail of hair that lead to one of Iroh's favorite places. Iroh finally sat up, pulling Bolin with him. He took both their shirts off and he pulled Bolin back down with him. This was Iroh's favorite part of being with Bolin. Being able to let his guard down and being himself. Iroh was a cuddler. Yeah the sex was amazing but he'd rather cuddle for a minute than have sex for an hour.

But Bolin had other ideas. He started kissing Iroh, slowly at first, making the kisses sweet and innocent. After a while though, his kisses deepened filled with more passion and lust. Iroh noticed but he didn't care. All he cared about was being in the moment with his boyfriend, another aspect he loved about being with Bolin. He never got to live in the moment in his every day life. He was always planning for the future. When he was with Bolin he could just let go…

Bolin knew exactly how to get what he wanted. As they were kissing Bolin slid his hands down Iroh's back and stopped at his waist. He rubbed his hands across his lower back for a while before he let his hands wander lower. When He reached Iroh's ass firmly. Iroh broke away from Bolin to moan rather loudly. He looked at Bolin, who had a seductive grin on his face, with wide eyes. Bolin wasn't usually aggressive but when he was it turned Iroh on like nothing else. Iroh dove in, kissing Bolin hard. Bolin moaned in to the kiss and started scratching down Iro's back hard. Iroh moved down to Bolin's neck biting and licking and sucking, leaving dark purple love marks all over his neck. Bolin moaned, tugging lightly on the dark hair of his lover.

Iroh eventually made his way down to Bolin's chest where he licked and sucked each nipple till they were as hard as rocks (no pun intended). Iroh could feel Bolin's dick straining to be released from his pants. It turned him on even more. Iroh kissed and licked and bit his way down Bolin's chest and stomach, licking the trail leading to his final destination. Bolin was biting his bottom lip the whole time, trying not to moan too loud. Iroh pulled the string on Bolin's pants with his teeth giving him a seductive look. Bolin blushed. Iroh yanked Bolin's pants down, leaving him in a pair of boxer briefs that didn't leave much to the imagination. Iroh kissed the bulge protruding from Bolin's body. Iroh could see the sweat glistening on Bolin's forehead. Bolin was trying so hard not to moan too loudly but it wasn't working too well. With every touch and every kiss he let out a poorly contained moan. Iroh decided to make it his mission to make Bolin moan and scream till he was hoarse.

Then Iroh got an idea. He grinned evilly and sat up taking his belt off and used it to tie one of Bolin's hands to the bed. Iroh took another belt out of one of the dresser drawers and tied Bolin's other hand. Bolin just laid there wide eyed. He and Iroh had never talked about bondage or anything like that but to be honest, it really turned him on. So much so that his already hard cock sprung out of the hole in his boxer shorts. He turned beet red. Iroh grinned, "Well looks like someone wants to say hello." Iroh sat on Bolin's legs and started stroking his rather large member. Iroh didn't think he had ever seen it this swollen. As he rubbed Bolin tugged and pulled at his restraints still trying not to moan.

Then Iroh had another idea. He stopped stroking and Bolin whined quietly. Iroh kissed Bolin's stomach and licked the head of his massive dick. It was all Bolin could do to keep from screaming Iroh's name. Iroh could see how hard he was trying to keep quiet. He started to swirl his tongue around the head of Bolin's cock which had started to leak. Bolin was really trying to break his bonds but they wouldn't budge. Iroh was bobbing his head up and down on Bolin's throbbing member, trying to get him to make a sound, but to no avail. Iroh had one last idea to get him to make the noises he loved so much. Iroh slid his tongue down the side of Bolin's love stick and kissed his balls then took one of them in to his mouth and gently sucked. That did it. Bolin let out the loudest moan Iroh had ever heard. He kept at it, wanting to hear more. Eventually Bolin was swearing up a storm, "Oh fuck! Oh shit! Fuck yes! Fucking shit! Oh my fucking god yes!" He was moaning so loud that Iroh was sure the entire sea could hear him. But Iroh didn't care. Finally he got what he really wanted. Bolin started screaming his name and begging, "Oh my fucking god Iroh just fuck me already please!"

That's all Iroh needed to hear. He gave Bolin's ball sack one last kiss before sitting up and kissing him. Iroh tasted a bit salty but in a good way. Iroh did a strip tease for Bolin, who was still tugging on his restraints. After Iroh was fully naked he climbed on top of his lover and pulled his underwear leaving them both completely exposed. Iroh forced Bolin's legs apart and gazed at the entrance to his lovers body. He leaned over to the night stand and pulled out some lube, squirting some in to his hand and rubbing it on his cock and Bolin's love hole. As he was about to enter he kissed Bolin one more time before shoving inside him full force. Bolin screamed in ecstasy. Iroh started out with slow but very powerful thrusts, making Bolin moan loudly every time he shoved inside him. When Iroh finally started speeding up he grabbed Bolin's massive cock and rubbed it fast with the rest of the lube sill on his hand.

Bolin was so close to coming he could taste it. "Oh fuck 'Ro I'm gonna come! I'm gonna come!" Iroh finally untied Bolin and sat him up so he was in his lap facing each other. Iroh started bounding Bolin up and down and getting deeper and deeper inside his lover. He continued to stroke Bolin until they both came in one loud, sweaty, passionate moment. After they came they both collapsed on the bed breathing hard with their eyes closed, Bolin in Iroh's arms. Once they had caught their breath Bolin looked over at Iroh who had his eyes closed. Bolin leaned over and kissed him and he smiled. "Much better than boring old paper work huh," Bolin grinned. Iroh chuckled, "So much better."


End file.
